


Gato

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Soul Bond
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Un encuentro casual que ha sellado el destino.•DISCLAIMER:  Los personajes pertenecen  a JK Rowling, solo la historia es de mi autoría.•PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/ADAPTACIÓN/REPOST DE LA HISTORIA A ESTA U OTRA PLATAFORMA.





	Gato

La noche era completamente oscura. La luna nueva apenas notoria en medio de aquel cielo que extrañamente hasta se mostraba falto de estrellas, dejando la noche tan negra como el azul más profundo.

Era la noche perfecta para él. Noche donde podía moverse a placer... pero no lo haría, no esa vez porque, había esperado mucho para hacer aquello y... era hora.

 

* * *

 

—Oh, pequeño. Has vuelto —comentó aquel asombrado, sonriendo de lado ante el fuerte maullido que escuchó por respuesta desde algún lugar entre los bastos árboles.

Había sido hacía ya unos cinco, casi seis meses desde que lo vio por primera vez allí. Tan triste y solo que, a pesar de las advertencias que le daba su instinto por lo que aquél era, él se acercó a brindar con su compañía cuanto consuelo podía... al menos en esa forma.

Harry había ido allí con la intención de alejarse lo más posible de la locura que había resultado ser vivir en el mundo mágico, y en Europa en general, porque incluso estando en la parte muggle varias veces -casi siempre- terminaba siendo reconocido por alguien que avisaba a otro alguien y bueno, el resto era historia. Literalmente, porque prácticamente cada vez que salía de su casa así fuera para comprar una cerveza, salía a la par un detallado ejemplar con la 'historia' de su salida.

Era incómodo.

Era molesto.

Por eso fue que el mismo día que decidió que tenía que alejarse de todo lo más posible, terminó juntando unas cuantas cosas y yendo directamente al banco para ver que tipo de propiedades poseía, en ambas herencias. Bueno, realmente aquel no era el lugar más lejano posible de entre todos ya que había algunos más al sur de América pero, para ir a ellos estaba el pequeñísimo detalle del lenguaje con el cual no quería tratar así que, sí, aquella fue la mejor opción que encontró porque dicho lugar estaba tan alejado de la ciudad como podía estar en aquel lugar. Vivía en medio del bosque, justo dentro de los límites de la reserva llamada 'La Push' en una vieja mansión Black pero sin siquiera rozar con la gente que allí habitaba, y con un clima muy similar al de dónde él venía.

Era perfecto.

Era la paz que tanto había necesitado. Hasta que lo conoció...

 

* * *

 

Al principio el moreno no había entendido lo que le pasaba con él o porqué su magia parecía volverse loca al tenerle cerca o hacerle sentir en la necesidad de acercarse cuando comenzaba a alejarse, ya fuera en tiempo o en distancia -aunque si era por tiempo se hacía peor-. Era tan extraño, y eso viniendo de él precisamente era el epítome del eufemismo.

Sin embargo, lo comprendió después de un tiempo. Y deseó no haber ido allí jamás.

Era su alma gemela.

Su hermosa y extraña alma gemela ya comprometida con alguien más porque, sí, al destino parecía no haberle bastado con jugar a joderle la vida con una jodida profecía, no, ahora también al parecer se burlaba jugando al casamentero para terminar enredándolo con, no solo un vampiro sino también un vampiro que se encontraba en una muy jodida, complicada y bastante tortuosa -si a él le preguntaban- relación con una humana que no solo era humana, una muggle, sino que por si fuera poco era su 'cantante'. Vaya mierda de destino el suyo.

Lo primero que había intentado era apartarse, no ir a verle más cuando sabía que tras un par de encuentros el otro a veces le esperaba como si su encuentro fuera una especie de ritual. Seguramente sintiendo también la extraña sensación de conexión hacia él pero también descartándola como nada debido a cómo él era entonces porque, bueno, en sus encuentros él era, un gato.

Harry siempre había ido a verle en su forma animaga. No se había animado a nada más por miedo a ceder a hacer algo que bien sabía no debía. No así.

Su primer encuentro solo se dio.

Él, curioso como siempre, lo vio allí, tan triste y solo sentado en medio de aquel bello claro -tal y como una perfecta y hermosa estatua-, así de solo y triste como tantas veces se había sentido él, que le fue imposible no acercarse. No contó con que fuera el mismo vampiro quién le rehuyera a él, un simple gato negro. Pero vamos, ¿cuándo algo salía tal y como él esperaba?

Sin embargo él era terco y, casi como si fuera un juego donde los papeles se habían invertido y el vampiro fuera la presa, él insistió, persiguiéndole cuando éste se alejaba de una a otra punta del claro hasta que, asombrado, finalmente el joven vampiro de bronceados cabellos le dejó acercar.

Harry obviamente había olvidado por completo que los animales de cualquier tipo y especie solían rehuirles en lugar de acercárseles y que ahí radicaba el enorme asombro del mayor (aunque tampoco es como si le hubiera dado mucha atención a aquello una vez que pasado un tiempo finalmente hubo recordado aquello porque quién le conociera sabía bien que Harry tenía lo de obstinado lo mismo que de despistado)

Pero bueno, aquella noche todo cambiaría. Estaba decidido a decirle.

Estaba dispuesto a mostrarse tal y como en verdad era porque, por primera vez en su vida él sí quería luchar y no, esta vez no sería contra ningún destino fatídico o el salvar la humanidad ni nada.

Él solo quería luchar por él porque quizás, y solo quizás, si él se mostraba y le daba la oportunidad de conocerle entonces...

—Te extrañé... Ha sido un tiempo.

Era hora.

Era el momento y...

El vampiro suspiró sobre su cabeza porque entre toda esa laguna mental él había terminado de acercársele.

—Bonito...

El que el vampiro le llamara así no hacía nada por calmar sus nervios y sentidos.

—... ¿me dirás... me dirás algún día quién eres en verdad?

Todo se congeló.

Su basto pelo se erizó.

Había sido tan solo un susurro en mitad de aquella noche tan terriblemente oscura mientras que él, congelado, no sabía ni siquiera qué debía pensar.

Estaba completamente shockeado. Descolocado.

¿Sería capaz ahora?

¿Estaba realmente preparado para todo lo que pudiera surgir de aquello de ahora en más?

No lo sabía. Pero tampoco quería pensarlo más.

Con una vibración el moreno sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sin quitar nunca los ojos de aquella mirada ambarina que le habían revelado la verdad sobre su naturaleza, esa mirada que parecía quemarlo entero.

Un segundo después el cambio terminó y él soltó el suspiro que tan largamente había estado manteniendo, prácticamente desde que llegó.

Un suspiro en forma de nombre que quebró el silencio en la noche.

—Edward...

Y el vampiro sonrió.


End file.
